nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jumpman98
Plagiarism Please note that you are not allowed to copy pages form other places on to this wiki unless you have permission from the author. 20:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Names :There is no reason that you shouldn't give images irrelevant names. It makes things easier for everyone. ::Please stop giving the images you upload incoherent names. If you continue to do so you may receive a small block. :::Names such a "51TwzXDdq5L.jpg" for a picture of a Super Mario Chess set.| }} Re:Question }} Re:Angry! }} Re:Question }} Sandbag Badge }} What happened to the Arugi Pcture that was on the Arugi Page? Re:Game Manuals }} :Thanks for adding the game manuals. Though, could you please add them in the gallery? Thanks. Also, I found PDF Converter 1.26, an application that allows you to convert PDF to PNG, and another site with hundreds of manuals here; http://freegamemanuals.com. Hope this helps Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Game Manuals :You should probably wait to see if you can find one without a watermark like that.| }} Re:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon }} Re:Game Manuals }} Promotion :Being a Rollback enables you to use the rollback function on the history page for articles. It is a one click way to remove vandalism.| }} Re: Nintendo Power Magazines 193 volumes? Wow, that's a lot of images! I haven't even created the articles for some of those issues yet. But I have no problem with you adding image slideshows to them. I don't know if you want to add the slideshows to the articles that already exist and hold off on the others until I create them? Or if you want to just create the articles that I haven't yet and put the slideshows in them? (I can expand the articles and put the details of the issues in later.) However you want to do it is fine with me. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png Profile – Talk – ' 00:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Did you want to just add the slideshows directly into the articles? Or should I add a "Gallery" link to the infobox (like the game articles)? :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 18:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You can put page numbers in if you want, but it's probably not necessary. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 21:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Help with SSBC Contest :It works using individual templates. To edit it easier, edit it in source mode. It looks complicated at first, but it is simple. The template inputs look like this (below \/). Any spot that has "----" needs to be edited. For sections for the image you just need to add the image name "Mario.png" and you need to fix the size so it fits well "|140px]]". | }} Re:Nintendo Power Magazines Awesome! The Nintendo Power images look great. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Problem with your Bot. :I found the effected pages and fixed them. Please let me know if you see any that I missed.| }} Re:SSBC images questions }} Re:Everybody Edits }} NFL Blitz 2003 }} Re:Template Name }} Re:Question }} Game ideas }} Re:Question }} You betcha. Im on it! (It's Thinking 2......... 05:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC)) Splatoon I thought they said that it was a bazooka in the treehouse e3 live. Re:Is this page even necessary? I don't know much about the subject matter, but since he worked on two games for a Nintendo system I'd hazard to guess that he is included within the scope of the wiki. Though the page does need a good bit of work and updating. Re: IGN a "Fan website"? You bring up a good point. They technically aren't "fan" sites. The only other type it could be listed as is "Other"...unless Rocketslime wants to add another type to the Head template. The Head template and article types was originally his idea. I'll ask him and see what he thinks. 'Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 02:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, Jumpman. Rocketslime did a little research and decided to leave them classified as "fan website". His explanation can be seen on my talk page. Thanks. Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 03:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC)